Conventional computer platform architectures may include hierarchical serialized link interconnect solutions (e.g., PCI Express and USB), which may include a variety of host controllers to separately implement a number of different types of I/O between computer platforms and peripheral devices that are connected to the platforms. These computer platforms generally include protocol-specific connection interfaces that connect to the peripheral devices via protocol-specific plugs and cables. For example, a computer may include one or more of a USB-specific controller that connects to a peripheral device via a USB-specific connection interface, a display-specific controller (e.g., DisplayPort) that connects to a peripheral device via a display-specific connection interface, a PCI express (PCIe)-controller that connects to a peripheral device via a PCIe-specific connection interface, and so on.
Some computer platform architectures may include, in addition to hierarchical interconnect solutions, non-hierarchical interconnect solutions where serialized links connected via a switching fabric enable establishing multiple, autonomous data streams between peer controllers. Effective system management over links in a non-hierarchical solution, such as power management of individual links, may be complicated by the lack of having the primary I/O controller typical of hierarchical solutions.